The Midwest Regional Center for Excellence in Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases Research (MRCE) is a consortium of leading Midwest institutions that will serve the biodefense research and training needs for Region VII as well as parts of Ohio. The members of the MRCE are Washington University in St. Louis (site of the administrative core), Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland Clinic/Lerner Research Institute, the University of Iowa, St. Louis University, Kansas State University, Iowa State University, the Midwest Research Institute, and the University of Missouri. The major objective of the MRCE is to harness outstanding scientists from the best institutions to focus on critical issues in biodefense and emerging infectious diseases (EID). Our goal is research that will have an immediate impact on the nation's public health, and will provide the scientific base for a strong biodefense effort. During the previous funding period the MRCE transformed biodefense and EID research in Region VII by creating a highly collaborative research program that crossed institutions and led to seminal discoveries on poxviruses, West Nile Virus and plague. The new Strategic Plan for the MRCE centers on two research themes. Each has as their ultimate goal, improved biopreparedness for Region VII and the nation. One program centers on pathogen discovery, using state of the art sequencing approaches to identify new and previously unrecognized biologic threats. This work promises to help us "know our enemy", improving our ability to develop diagnostics and therapeutics against dangerous pathogens. To help develop countermeasures to these threats, we propose to delineate, at the molecular level, how the innate immune system controls pathogenic microorganisms. Our scientists will use this information to develop ways to stimulate endogenous host defenses that can protect against multiple biological threat agents. Resources supporting the MRCE Strategic Plan include the Washington University Genome Sequencing Center, the largest sequencing center in the United States, the new University of Missouri RBL facility, and new state of the art facilities for pathogen discovery. Finally, the MRCE will lead the effort to recruit new investigators to clinical and basic research in biodefense and train them in how to conduct this research safely and securely through four distinct Career Development Programs. The MRCE is uniquely positioned to serve Region VII and the nation through an exceptional program that addresses the most immediate and urgent national biodefense needs. RELEVANCE: This effort is relevant to public health because it deals with the threat of emerging infectious diseases or bioterrorist attacks. It directly addresses the goal of new diagnostics and new broad spectrum countermeasures for pathogens outlined in the NIAID Plan for Biodefense. STRATEGIC MANAGEMENT PLAN/CORE A: Strategic Plan and Management (SMP Leader, S. Stanley) STRATEGIC MANAGEMENT PLAN DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The MRCE Administrative Core functions as the center's communications and management control center. The Core and its staff, and 2 advisory committees coordinate all center grant, fellowship, and educational programs, and oversee all projects supported with center funding, including research projects, core facilities, career development programs, and the center's emergency response plan. The Administrative Core aims to: 1. Provide resources and expertise in biodefense and emerging infectious diseases for researchers working with class A-C agents throughout region VII, and the areas served by CWRU. 2. Provide funding and monitoring mechanisms to ensure that the most innovative and promising research in biodefense and emerging infectious diseases is supported by the MRCE, with built-in flexibility to change Center projects or themes in response to regional and national biodefense needs. 3. Aggressively pursue the best faculty and post-doctoral fellows for training in biodefense and emerging infectious diseases. We especially want to increase the representation of women and underrepresented racial/ethnic groups in this effort. 4. Facilitate the exchange of reagents, methodology, and ideas between MRCE members through workshops and annual symposia sponsored by the MRCE. 5. Develop and maintain an emergency response plan that rapidly brings the full scientific and clinical expertise of the MRCE into action in the event of a new bioterrorism attack. [St. Louis University] The purpose of this project is to provide administrative support for MRCE Investigators at Saint Louis University. [University of Iowa] The Administrative Core at The University of Iowa is located in the Department of Microbiology. The Administrative Core will provide overall financial management of the subaward and will work with the appropriate financial officials at The University of Iowa and those officials at other participating institutions to generate accurate and timely reports as required under the terms of the contract. The Administrative Core will also provide lecture series and funding opportunities information to the University's scientific community. [University of Missouri - Columbia] PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): The Administrative Core at the University of Missouri will be located in the Department of Molecular Microbiology and Immunology. The Administrative Core will provide overall financial management of the subaward and will work with the appropriate financial officials at the University of Missouri and those officials at other participating institutions to generate accurate and timely reports as required under the terms of the contract. [Case Western Reserve University] The Administrative Core at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) will be located in the Department of Molecular Biology and Microbiology and the Center for Global Health &Diseases. The Administrative Core will provide overall financial management of the subaward and will work with the appropriate financial officials at CWRU and those officials at other participating institutions to generate accurate and timely reports as required under the terms of the contract. Case Western Reserve University;Cleveland, OH